The Kiss
by Densihasathing
Summary: After the kiss steve can't get Kono out of his head but can there be anything between them as her and Danny go speed dating and Kono finds her"perfect man"and what is Wo Fat up to and is this the end for Kono and steve or will true love fight till the end


**Love the way you lie**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five 0 … (YET!)

**A/n: hey everyone who is bothering to read this story, I was very touched about my last story (Secret Santa) that you guys actually replied to it. I am sorry I didn't continue it; I am blaming that on my BFF who gave me laryngitis or something (can't spell). Then Christmas came around and I went away and the hotel didn't have free Internet access and my friends and family wouldn't let me eat McDonalds every day. Them saying that there is so many wonderful places to eat which are nicer and healthier than McDonalds. My argument against that was that it had free Internet and fast food. I lost that argument. Anyway I'm rambling, so I'll stop. I hope you enjoy this I'm not sure if this will be any good as this was just a random thought I had, anyway please R&R!.**

**Enjoy!**

**Steve's POV:**

"Okay Steve, just tell her how you feel" I said to myself.

It was 7:00 a.m. and I was alone at H.Q, sitting in my office having an argument with myself about wether or not to ask out Kono. Yes Kono. Kono the adorably, cute, funny, smart, sexy girl, the list goes on and on.

"No you can't admit to fancying her, you are her boss, besides what if she doesn't feel the same way and says no when you ask her out, no **IF** you ask her out. Would you, Steve Mcgarrett, Super Seal, leader of 5-0, a freakin' ninja. Be able to handle the shot down?" I debated with myself.

If you are wondering why suddenly I am freaking out over this, a crush. Well it is because I am not the type of guy to get one of those high school boy crushes and, if Danny ever found out he would never live it down, **NEVER. **

This all happened, I mean the giant crush on Kono, a week ago. Sure I've always fancied the girl, but not enough to even think about going over the boundaries of a relationship at work, with my co- worker. Anyway back to a week ago, this guy we were chasing down, was a crazy musical killer. As in someone who had taken hostage a whole singing, cheerleading squad. I know right psycho. Anyway he also captured Kono, who he thought was a cheerleader as well. But he only thought that because the cheerleaders wrote and performed a song on Waikiki Beach, which Kono was forced to perform with them. She was forced by one of her many cousins on the island. I think his name was Ben. His son was turning three and Kono's cousin wanted a musical group to sing and dance at his sons party on Waikiki Beach, and the cheerleading squad were a person down, ironically, due to a broken leg or something. So he begged and pleaded Kono to do feel in for the missing person as all the costumes were "made for a girl only". And Kono being Kono, with her kind heart couldn't refuse. So Kono put the costume on and sang and danced around with the cheerleaders. (It was hot! Even though they were singing about dinosaurs and fairies.)

So long story short she got taken and the team and I went looking for them. The only thing was that it was a lot more nerve-racking as Kono was being held hostage. But we finally caught him and freed the cheerleaders and Kono. The only thing was that the crazy Kidnapper made all of the cheerleaders (and Kono), wear some famous singer outfit. And when Kono came out of the building the guy was holding them in, wearing the outfit Brittney Spears wore when she sang her song 'Slave 4 u', well lets just say I felt like the room that I was in had suddenly heated up dramatically. What she was wearing left not a lot to be desired. And oh my god she was still caring the snake **HOT! **

The next thing I knew she came over and started talking to me.

"Hey Boss, what do you think I should call my new pet snake?" She said giving me one of her adorable dimpled smiles.

" Wait, pet snake, are you sure you want to keep that thing?" I questioned pointing at the snake. From my experience snakes and women don't mix.

" Of course, besides, it was gonna get put down other wise." She replied.

" Sparkles," I said, watching her burst out into a fit of laughter. What don't judge me it looked like a sparkles.

" Nice boss, remind me never to ask for your opinion for name calling if I ever have a child." She said walking over to the snake enclosure on the table and put "Sparkles" inside.

" Hey do you wanna go ditch this place and the paper work for awhile and go walk along the beach?" I asked, because really, you are a person in need of help if you ever actually volunteer for doing the paper work.

"Okay sure, let me just grab my coat and we can go, cause who would actually want to stand around here and fill out pointless paper work." Kono said grabbing her jacket. See I was right no one normal wants to do paper work. I thought as we headed out to walk along the beach.

10 minutes later we were on the beach and were walking along moving very close to each other, when suddenly she stopped and drop to the ground, outstretching her legs.

"I like this spot lets sit here for awhile." Kono told me.

" Okay sure what should we talk about? " I asked. The moonlight shone over her face and was capturing her natural beauty perfectly.

"Lori asked me to ask you if you had a thing for her. So, do you?' Kono asked me.

"A "thing" for Lori, **HELL NO!" **I shouted. You are the one I have a thing for Kono, I thought.

"Oh, okay, sorry it just looked like you did. So um…" She ducked her head down in embarrassment.

That is when I lifted her head up so her eyes were locked with mine then I slowly, very slowly, came closer and closer to her until our lips were inches apart and then we shared a very, very romantic kiss.

" You are the only one I have eyes for" I whispered in her ear, then we went back to kissing.

Back to reality:

So there, that's how it happened. Unfortunately, after the kiss we haven't really been talking.

" See Steve she hasn't been talking to you and has been avoiding you, that is another reason not to tell her your feelings. Most likely she doesn't feel the same way." I said to myself and then, suddenly, I hear a knock at the door and I turn around to see Danny.

Oh no this is not gonna end well.

"Talking to yourself I see super seal, that is sent to be the first sign of madness. And talking about your feelings for Kono **WOW!**"

**A/N: so what did you think did you like or hate it?. Was it to short or to long? Should I continue it because I have a few ideas to make this story get some action? Please tell what you thought.**

**TBC (maybe)**


End file.
